The Twin Stories
by RedSnapper1
Summary: As Stormkit and Honeykit live their life, they go through lots of adventures and heart breaking moments. But is their relationship really enough? What would happen if they loose one another? Please review!
1. The Birth of the Twins

Thunderclan

Leader: Cloudstar- Cream tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Sunwhisker- Ginger she-cat with dark green eyes and a black ear

Apprentice: Birdpaw

Medicine Cat: Sagetail- Grey tabby tom with blue eyes, blind

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Briarheart- Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes

Mousedust- Light brown tom with blue eyes

Jaywhisker- Pale grey tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Greenpaw

Goldenbramble- Handsome ginger tom with pale green eyes and black ears

Mistyshadow- Dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Heatherfur- White she-cat with light brown splotches and distinctive green eyes

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Willowclaw- Black tom with light brown eyes

Ashfall- Smoky grey tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Birdpaw- Cream she-cat with yellow eyes

Greenpaw- Light brown tom with green eyes

Duskpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rabbitpaw- White she-cat with a black belly and blue eyes

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Lioness- Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Jaywhisker's kits: Gingerkit, Rainkit and Silverkit)

Dappleheart- Black and white tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes (Mother of Goldenbramble's kits: Stormkit and Honeykit)

Kits: (toms and she-cats under six moons)

Rainkit- Pale grey tom with blue eyes

Gingerkit- Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Silverkit- Grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Stormkit- Black, white and ginger tortoiseshell tom with a black nose and pale blue eyes

Honeykit- Black, white and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with a white nose and pale green eyes

Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Yellowtail- White she-cat with a ginger tipped tail and green eyes

Kip- Black tom with golden splotches with a white face and blue eyes

Shadowclan

Leader: Slashstar- Dark grey tom with black ears and yellow eyes

Deputy: Redfoot- Red tabby tom with white neck fur and belly and pale green eyes

Medicine Cat: Firewhisker- Ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Blackfrost- Black she-cat with a white tail and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Birchpaw

Ambergaze- Pale brown tom with amber eyes

Crabtail- Golden tom with a black face and dark brown eyes

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Clawheart- Light grey she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Whitepaw- Black tom with white paws and ears and green eyes

Birchpaw- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Windclan

Leader: Littlestar- Small cream she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes

Deputy: Sunnydaze- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Possumstripe- Black and white striped tom with dark brown eyes

Apprentice: Creampaw

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Shadowstorm- Black she-cat with yellow eyes

Mudriver- Dark brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Longpaw

Tallwhisker- Pale grey tom with very long whiskers and black ears and amber eyes

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Longpaw- Sleek silver tom with brown eyes

Creampaw- Cream she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Greywing- Pale grey she-cat with pale blue eyes and a white belly

Riverclan

Leader: Fallstar- Large grey-blue tom with bright yellow eyes

Deputy: Acornclaw- Dark matted brown tom with light green eyes

Medicine Cat: Scareye- Scarred light grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Bushfeather- Light brown tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Apprentice: Gorsepaw

Rushflight- White tom with yellow eyes

Mousestream- White tabby she-cat with light brown eyes

Swiftear- Dark grey tom with light brown eyes

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Gorsepaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Hilary- Beautiful light brown she-cat with pale yellow eyes (Mother of Fallstar's kits: Featherkit and Mistykit)

Kits: (toms and she-cats under six moons)

Featherkit- Grey tom with pale yellow eyes

Mistykit- Light brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Cats outside clans

Mickey- White tom with black ears and dark brown eyes, a kittypet

Sky- Light grey tom with amber eyes, a loner

Chapter 1: The Birth of the Twins

"How are the kits?" asked a ginger tom

"Oh, hello Goldenbramble. Their fine. Just playing like what kits do." replied a black and white tortoiseshell she-cat as she licked a black, white and ginger kit with a white nose on the head as it rushed by, chasing another identical kit but with a black nose. Goldenbramble purred

"I still can't get the fact that they look _exactly_ alike! Besides their nose colour and eye colour that is." he said. The tortoiseshell she-cat purred

"I'm still having trouble memorizing which is Stormkit and which is Honeykit."

Goldenbramble came closer to his mate and licked her ear, "No worry, you'll remember in no time, Dappleheart." he assured. Dappleheart licked her mate back on the ear and looked as their one of them tripped and toppled on top of the other and they squealed happily. Goldenbramble suddenly heard a yowl of his name coming from outside the nursery and his ears pricked

"Got to go Dappleheart. I'll come by later and see how you and the kits doing." he said and gave her a final lick to the ear before turning around and leaving. Dappleheart stood up from her spot and went over to her two kits as the kit with the white nose, pushed the other one onto the ground and pinned him down. She grabbed the kit with the white nose by the scruff and put her in front of her paws, "That's enough Stor-Honeykit. I want both of you to take a nap now, you can play later. You kits are so energized that you could probably outrun a group of Windclan cats!" she said. Both kits looked at each other then nodded to their mother. Dappleheart sat back down and tucked her paws under her chest and beckoned with her tail for the kits to come to her. Both kits curled up beside her and she gave the kit with the black nose a lick on the head, "Sleep tight Stormkit, you too Honeykit" she added as she gave a lick to the other one. Then she closed her eyes and rested her head gently on top of her kits and slept.

**A short chapter but I couldn't really think of anything else! But no worry, more chapters are going to come. So please review on this chapter first while I get working on the second chapter! Hope to publish it soon! REVIEW!**


	2. Denmates

**I just want to say for now: Thank you for the review Flamepool of Thunderclan! Yeah, I didn't notice my story's status was on Complete. Thanks for telling me!**

**Now on to the story!**

Chapter 2: Denmates

It's been three weeks and Stormkit and Honeykit have successfully settled in in the nursery- besides the fact that they haven't actually talked to the other kits yet. Dappleheart was talking with the other queen who lived in the den named Lioness, and Stormkit and Honeykit were bored with nothing better to do. They already had enough play-fighting for a day but they wanted to do something else, "Let's go play with mommy!" mewed Honeykit. Stormkit nodded enthusiastically and both kits padded towards their mother and tried not to trip over each other. When they were close enough to their mom, Honeykit yanked at their mother's tail and she jumped and turned her head over her shoulder, "What is it Honeykit?" she asked. Honeykit jumped up and down

"We want to play with you!" Dappleheart bent over and licked her on the head, "Oh I'm sorry you both but I'm kind of busy with talking with Lioness. Why don't you play with her kits? You haven't exactly met them yet! You all will be seeing each other a lot!" she replied. Honeykit's head and tail drooped and so did Stormkit's

"Ok..." muttered Stormkit and both of them turned around and walked in the direction of where Lioness's kits were playing together. Stormkit and Honeykit stayed close to each other as they approached the three enthusiastic kits: Rainkit, Gingerkit and Silverkit. Silverkit and Rainkit were wrestling each other while Gingerkit stood and watched and when she saw the perfect timing, she leaped onto both of them and they tumbled over and fell onto the ground and dust lifted in the air and fell back down beside them and they squealed happily. All three of them stood up when they noticed that Stormkit and Honeykit were watching them play, "Oh hi there!" greeted Gingerkit. She lifted her front paw and licked the dust off it as her brothers stood up, "What are your names?" asked Silverkit

"M-My name is Honeykit and this is my brother, Stormkit." mewed Honeykit shyly. Rainkit's whiskers twitched

"You both look alike! That's cool!" he said. Stormkit purred, "Yeah, we get that a lot." he replied. Silverkit took a step forward a smiled

"My name is Silverkit. And this is my sister, Gingerkit, and my brother, Rainkit." he introduced. Honeykit gave him a tiny nod then stretched her paws out and got into a long stretch. She yawned

"I'm getting a bit tired..." she said. Stormkit nodded, "Me too." he agreed. Suddenly Gingerkit's tummy rumbled and all the kits laughed, "Tummy rumble!" meowed Rainkit. Lioness must have heard the rumble of Gingerkit's tummy because she and Dappleheart came over and smiled

"Looks like the kits are hungry, aren't they Dappleheart? Feeding time!" said Lioness. All the kits squealed and both the queens layed down on their sides and let their kits crowd together and drink the milk from their mothers. Stormkit and Honeykit climbed over their mother's tail and Honeykit edged Stormkit away and ran quickly to eat first, "Me first!" she meowed. Stormkit just hissed and padded to their mother's belly and drank some milk.

**Short chapter again! Apologies! I can tell you it will get more interesting though! I just need more time to build it up. But meanwhile...PLEASE REVIEW! It'll be helpful!**


	3. The Pride of Becoming a Warrior

Chapter 3: The Pride of Becoming a Warrior

Honeykit opened her eyes and yawned and kicked her paws in the air. She found herself a few mouse-lengths away from where Stormkit and their mother was sleeping together peacefully. She thought she must have rolled around during her sleep. She stood on all fours and looked around the den. Everyone else was sleeping and she couldn't be bothered to go back to sleep again. She looked peeked outside the den and saw that it was dawn. She stepped outside and looked around for any cats that she could talk to to keep her company for a while but she couldn't find anyone. She sighed, "Where is everyone?" she murmured. She turned around and was about to walk back to the den when she bumped into someone. She looked up with shock and saw a ginger she-cat looking down at her, "Well hello little kit? What are you doing up so early? Go back to your den and sleep." she said. Honeykit gulped

"W-Who are you?" she shook her head, _This is no time to be asking questions! I don't even know this cat!_,

"U-Um...-My mom told me not to talk to strangers!" she blurted. The ginger she-cat purred, "I'm not a stranger, little one! I'm the deputy of Thunderclan. My name is Sunwhisker." Honeykit's eyes widened and she dipped her head

"I'm so sorry for talking to you like that!" she said. Sunwhisker shook her head, "Aw, it's no big deal. That's ok. You're just a kit." she replied

"By the way, what's your name?" she added. Honeykit looked up

"My name is Honeykit." she answered softly. Sunwhisker nodded

"Honeykit. It's nice meeting you but I want you to go back to the nursery ok? And stay inside. It's dangerous being out here without anyone around. A enemy might suddenly come in and attack and will take you first! Make sure you never come out of the nursery until your mother or anyone you know wakes up ok?" said Sunwhisker. Honeykit understood and nodded

"Ok Sunwhisker." she said and turned around and quickly ran back to the nursery.

Stormkit woke up when he heard some loud snoring and he turned his head to the side and saw Honeykit just lying down and sleeping right beside the exit from the nursery and she was snoring heavily. He stood up and saw that Lioness was awake and was washing herself. Stormkit went to Honeykit's side and prodded her with his paws. She woke up in no time and looked up at him

"Oh good morning Stormkit..." she yawned sleepily then got up. Stormkit said good morning to her back then turned around and Honeykit just followed behind him and both of them went to see the three other kits sleeping together.

The whole nursery was awake now and alive with energy. The queens were talking just outside the nursery entrance and all the kits were play-fighting, "This time I want to be the clan leader!" demanded Rainkit

"And I want to be the deputy!" Honeykit screamed out. Everyone argued over their parts but they were cut off when they suddenly heard a yowl from outside the nursery at the high rock

"What's happening?" shrieked Gingerkit. Dappleheart and Lioness rushed in and Dappleheart flicked her tail

"Guys come outside quickly, a clan meeting is about to start." she announced. All the kits exchanged glances but just followed their mothers outside of the den and when they were outside, they saw the whole clan gathered underneath the high rock. They followed their mothers to the back of the crowd and sat down together

"Now keep quiet and listen to Cloudstar." said Dappleheart. All the kits nodded and looked up to see the cream tabby leader standing tall and proud

"Today we are holding a warrior ceremony." he said once the clan was silent. He looked down at two toms underneath the highrock, one was a smoky grey tom and one was a black tom, "Ashpaw and Willowpaw, please step forward." both of the toms got on the high rock and stood in front of their leader, "I, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend them as warriors in their turn."

"Ashpaw and Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" both apprentices nodded

"I do" they both said

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Ashpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ashfall. And Willowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Willowclaw. Starclan honors your loyalty and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." the whole clan started cheering their names and Stormkit felt a pang of pride like he was the one standing up there on top of that rock and receiving his warrior name, _It must be a real honor to be a warrior...One day, when I grow up, I want to be the best warrior anyone has ever seen! Big, strong and loyal! I will protect and serve this clan to the death!_, he said to himself and his muscles tensed. Honeykit looked at her brother and smiled at him like she could read his mind. Stormkit looked back at her sister and nodded and both of them knew that they would have to work as hard as any other cat to become a great warrior.

**Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did! More to come! Review! Wow three chapters in one night!**


	4. A Kit's Adventure Gone Wrong

Chaper 4: A Kit's Adventure Gone Wrong

Honeykit and Gingerkit were rolling in the dust while the other kits were watching them and cheering them on. Honeykit pinned Gingerkit down and yowled in victory, but Gingerkit suddenly knocked Honeykit's front paw off with her head and made her fall down and Gingerkit pinned her down

"No fair!" whined Honeykit. Gingerkit sneered and she was about to win the fight when suddenly the weight on Honeykit lifted as Gingerkit was being carried by her mother, Lioness

"I don't want you guys to hurt each other ok? Now go do something else or visit the elder's den or something." she said. The kits tails drooped

"Yes Lioness..." they all said and dragged their tails across the ground outside of the huffed when they were outside and kicked some dirt off the ground with her hind legs

"There's nothing to do out here! Every cat is busy and they don't have time for us!" cried Gingerkit. All the other kits nodded in agreement

"You can say that again." said Silverkit and he licked his chest fur and made it stick to himself again. Stormkit turned his head and stared at the big entrance that led out of the camp

"Hey guys, wanna go outside?" he asked. Honeykit shot her brother a scared look

"Are you crazy? If mom finds out, she'll kill us! Also Sunwhisker told me that we should always stay inside camp! I also heard that when kits go outside the camp, there are dangerous things out there that can eat you!" she squealed. Rainkit rolled his eyes

"Who cares! Fine, stay near the camp and not go too far ok?" he retorted. Honeykit flung her head to the other side

"Deal." she said. The other kits meowed with happiness and they all carefully rushed outside the camp when no one was looking.

Stormkit tripped on a stick and charged right into his sister who then fell over and hissed at her brother

"Watch it!" Stormkit's flattened his ears against his head in an apologetic manner then continued walking.

Gingerkit stopped to breathe in the wonderful scent of the forest and let out a huge breath, "What a beautiful scent! I can't wait to become an apprentice and get to run around the forest!" she said. Rainkit nodded in agreement then went towards the nearest bush and stared at the leaves and sniffed it

"These leaves smell nice!" he smiled. Suddenly he spotted a little red spot inside the bush and reached out to grab it

"Hey guys! I found something." all the kits crowded around him and looked at him as he reached out with his paw to grab them out of the bush. He dropped them on the ground and bent his head to sniff them

"Their berries! They look delicious! Want to eat them? Anyone?" he asked and pushed them away from him a bit to allow someone to take it. Gingerkit shrugged

"I guess I could use something to eat. I'm quite hungry, plus they look _brilliantly _delicious." she said. She bent her head down and chewed up one of them. Suddenly her eyes widened

"G-Gingerkit...?" murmured Honeykit. Suddenly they saw white foam come out of the side of Gingerkit's mouth and she collapsed to the ground, choking and squirming around

"_Gingerkit!_" yowled Rainkit. He bent over and looked at his suffering sister

"Quick! We need to bring her back to camp!" cried Silverkit. Honeykit grabbed her scruff and used all her strength to carry her back to camp and Rainkit helped her.

They were back at camp and everyone was looking horridly at the kits. Gingerkit had completely stopped squirming but she was choking and foam spluttered onto the ground. They saw Dappleheart and Lioness come out of the nursery and stared horrified at the limp body of Gingerkit

"Gingerkit!" screamed Lioness and she quickly ran to her daughter. The medicine cat: Sagetail and his apprentice, Rabbitpaw, quickly came out of their den and looked at Gingerkit. Honeykit put her down gently and Sagetail's eyes widened, "Rabbitpaw! Quickly! Fetch some Yarrow!" he ordered. Rabbitpaw nodded and turned around and dashed back to the medicine cat's den. Sagetail bent over and gently pushed on Gingerkit's chest to make her cough up the deathberries. Gingerkit's eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her head and her head went limp and fell to the side. Sagetail gasped. Lioness's eyes filled with worry. The whole clan was gathered around them and Cloudstar pushed through the crowd to see what was going on

"Sagetail...Is she going to be ok?" asked Lioness in a whisper. Sagetail closed his eyes

"I'm sorry Lioness but she's gone to join StarClan." Honeykit felt a claw pierce her heart, _No...Gingerkit!_, Honeykit almost screamed out the words. Her eyes shut and her brother stared in shock at the dead body of Gingerkit. Rainkit and Silverkit wailed at their sister and covered her with rasping licks. Lioness ran back to her den and Dappleheart followed her to comfort her. Rabbitpaw came back with a bunch of Yarrow but when she realized what had happened, she dropped them onto the ground and sighed and slowly shook her head. Cloudstar bent over and gave a few calm licks to the dead kit, "We shall sit vigil for this poor little kit and we shall bury her at dawn tomorrow." he said. He turned his gaze to the kits and narrowed his eyes, "And as a message to you all: Don't let your kits go outside of the camp. Dappleheart!" he shouted. Dappleheart came out of the nursery while a pale grey tom who was supposedly Lioness's mate, went inside to take over the comforting of Lioness, she walked towards her leader and came to his side

"Keep the kits inside while Jaywhisker goes to take care of Lioness. And make sure you keep a close eye on them." he ordered. Dappleheart dipped her head to Cloudstar and angrily flicked her tail for the kits to follow her. They listened but Rainkit wouldn't leave his sister's side and so Dappleheart had to stop and pick him up and drag him to the nursery. She put Rainkit down once they were in the nursery and they crowded together in a bundle with their ears flattened and their tails hanging low

"If you kits haven't gone out in the first place, this wouldn't have happened. I'm forcing you to stay in the nursery for the rest of the week. A single pawstep outside of the nursery and I will double it." scolded Dappleheart and she walked away to join Jaywhisker. Honeykit fell to her belly and dug her head on her paws. She felt her sister walk to her side and sit down beside her and lick the back of her ear

"It's ok, Honeykit. She's gone to a better place! She'll be more happy there then he-"

"She was only a kit! She'll never be able to grow up with us and become a warrior!" snapped Honeykit and she lifted her head

"And you know what? It was my fault! I should have stopped her! I should kill myself right now-"

"Whoa! Calm down Honeykit! It's not just your fault, it's ours too. It's ok..." interrupted Silverkit. Rainkit was staring down at the ground, motionless

"Gingerkit..." he muttered under his breath, "It'll never be the same without her."

**Wasn't that sad? Review please!**


	5. A Few Moons Later

Chapter 5: A Few Moons Later...

A few moons later after the whole incident of Gingerkit, Honeykit was still upset about the fact that one of her best friends were gone. She didn't talk much anymore and tried to refrain from talking to the other kits- even Sunwhisker. Honeykit usually sat alone and spent time by herself outside the nursery and just watching while her Clanmates did their duties.

She was sitting by herself, as usual, right outside the den and looking at the hunting patrol cats who were about to leave, amongst them were: Greenpaw, Ashfall, Briarheart and Sunwhisker. She felt depressed and upset all the time, she just wished she could forget all that has happened and talk with her friends. She suddenly felt a cat's fur brush against her and she turned her head around but instantly looked back at the camp entrance and put her head down on her paws

"What do you want?" she snapped calmly

"I just want to tell you that you can't live like this forever. You need to talk to someone about your problems."

"What do you know, Stormkit? You aren't even an apprentice yet and yet you're still talking like one! Just leave me alone! This is _my _problem, _not yours_!" Stormkit flinched and just took a few slow steps backwards away from her then whipped around and ran away. Honeykit's ears flattened, _What's wrong with me? I didn't mean to say that! Stormkit must think I'm a monster!_, Honeykit winced from remembering the harsh words she had just said to her brother and buried her head in her paws and eventually went to sleep.

She woke up at the sound of a yowl at the top of the high rock and her eyes snapped open. She saw Cloudstar at the high rock and cats began to crowd around at the bottom. She waited until everyone had settled down then she went to join them at the back. She sat a few meters away from the cats and her tail wrapped around neatly around her paws, "Today is the apprentice ceremony," Honeykit's eyes widened, _How could I forget!_, she thought

"May: Honeykit, Stormkit, Rainkit and Silverkit, come up onto the high rock." She got up to her paws and walked slowly to the high rock. The other kits were already on there except her and she heaved herself up with her strength

"Honeykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Honeypaw."

Cloudstar turned his head and rested his gaze on top of a dark grey she-cat, "Mistyshadow, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Honeypaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Mistyshadow came up onto the high rock and both of the cats touched noses. At the end of the ceremony, Stormkit became Stormpaw and his mentor is now Briarheart, Rainkit became Rainpaw and his mentor is now Willowclaw, Silverkit became Silverpaw and his mentor is now Ashfall. The new apprentices were congratulated as they walked to their new den and saw the three oldest apprentices: Birdpaw, Duskpaw and Greenpaw, "Welcome to the apprentices den! And congratulations!" exclaimed Duskpaw. Rainpaw purred

"Thanks!" the three apprentices helped them get some moss and told them everything about what they had to do as an apprentice. Honeypaw made a disgusted look at the sound of searching the elders for ticks in their fur. Suddenly they heard pawsteps at the entrance of the den and they all turned around and saw Sunwhisker. Honeypaw's eyes shone with happiness

"Hello apprentices. And congratulations to you four. I just want to tell you that I've told your mentors that you will begin your training tomorrow. So get a good sleep and we will see you in the morning." she said. The apprentices nodded and she was about to go when she stopped and looked over her shoulder

"And by the way Honeypaw. Can I have a word with you?" she asked. Honeypaw nodded and padded after her. Sunwhisker brought Honeypaw just outside the camp and they stopped there

"What is it Sunwhisker?" Honeypaw asked. Sunwhisker sighed

"I'm worried about you, Honeypaw. I've watched you ever since Gingerkit has died and you've been alone and you haven't been talking to anyone. I know you've been really depressed about her death but you can't always be like this." she said. Honeypaw glared at her with her eyes narrowed

"Don't speak of her name! We all know it was my fault for all of this! She should have been with us on the high rock today! She should have received her new name, _and _been given a mentor!" she snapped. Sunwhisker flinched and looked deep into Honeypaw's eyes

"Honeypaw...I don't want to make Cloudstar do something about this but sometimes Honeypaw...You've got to let go of the past. My mother died when I was only a week old and one of my sisters died also because a badger had killed her when we were only apprentices. You've got to move on Honeypaw." she said calmly. Honeypaw sighed

"Ok...I will try." she whispered. Sunwhisker licked her head gently then smiled

"That's the spirit. Now I need to go now and organize some patrols. I will talk to you later." Sunwhisker took off and Honeypaw stood on her spot and gazed as her friend ran back into the camp.


	6. A Patrol Battle

Chapter 6: A Patrol Battle

"Honeypaw."

Honeypaw shifted to her side

"Honeypaw! We're called for the dawn patrol!" Honeypaw sprang to her paws and snarled

"Be quiet! I'm trying to sleep here!" her eyes widened and she pulled herself back and flattened her ears

"I'm sorry, Rainpaw. I'm just really tired." she said. Rainpaw shook his head

"It's ok. Let's go. Hurry up! Their waiting."

Honeypaw followed Rainpaw into the clearing and she saw three other cats at the entrance of the camp: Sunwhisker, Briarheart and Heatherfur. When they approached them, Honeypaw dipped her head to Sunwhisker

"Sorry for being late." she apologized. Sunwhisker gave her a tiny nod and turned around to lead the patrol.

The breeze of the wind made Honeypaw's fur bristle as they went towards their destination: Sunningrocks. Honeypaw made sure to lick her chest fur once in a while to keep it down from fluffing up. She walked alongside Rainpaw and he was looking straight ahead. Sunwhisker signaled with her tail for everyone to stop behind a bush that was at the corner of edge of Sunningrocks and she sniffed the air. When she made sure that no enemies were around, she flicked her tail again and stepped into the clearing. Honeypaw's eyes widened at the sight of a very smooth flowing river that ran across the edge of the border between RiverClan and ThunderClan. The patrol followed Sunwhisker along the edge and Honeypaw and Rainpaw both put a paw inside the water and purred. Briarheart stopped beside Sunwhisker and looked at her

"Can you smell that Sunwhisker?" she said. Sunwhisker breathed in the cool air and nodded

"RiverClan cats. A patrol of them. Quick, everyone. Follow me!" she said and ended her sentence in a whisper. Everyone quickly dashed back into the bushes and hid behind it and made sure they hid their scent. Everyone looked through the gaps in the bush and saw a group of three RiverClan cats: Bushfeather, Rushflight and Gorsepaw. Rushflight stopped at the edge of the river on the RiverClan border and tilted his head up and narrowed his eyes

"I smell ThunderClan cats on the other side of the river." he said. Bushfeather nodded in agreement after scenting it

"It's fresh. It's like they were here a minute ago. Maybe we should check it out. But be careful, they might still be around. Follow me and keep an eye out for them." ordered Bushfeather. Rushflight and Gorsepaw nodded and started following Bushfeather across the rocks. Briarheart unsheathed her claws and snarled, "If they dare set a paw in our territory. I'm going to jump out there and rip them into shreds!-" Sunwhisker slapped her tail across Briarheart's mouth to tell her to be quiet

"Be patient, Briarheart. We need to wait for them to come closer towards us then two of us will spring up toward them and attack them from behind while the rest of us attacks them from the other side." she snapped quietly. Sunwhisker turned her head behind her shoulder and looked at everyone

"Rainpaw and Heatherfur, you both attack from behind. The rest of you will fight the RiverClan cats while they are distracted by them." she ordered. Everyone nodded and Sunwhisker turned her head back to where the RiverClan cats were now on their side of the territory and following their scent

"On my signal..." said Sunwhisker. Honeypaw narrowed her eyes in determination and unsheathed her claws. When the RiverClan cats were just about to reach the bush they were hiding behind, Sunwhisker nodded and at the same time pointed her tail tip the other way and Rainpaw and Heatherfur sprang up and quickly landed behind the RiverClan cats and the three cats gasped in surprise and started attack them

"The rest of you, go!" yowled Sunwhisker. Honeypaw pushed off of her hind paws and landed behind the Riverclan cats and aimed for the apprentice who was struggling to take a blow on Heatherfur. She bit down hard on his tail and he jumped around and faced Honeypaw and he growled

"Take this fox-breath!" she yowled and she lifted her paw up and made a deep scratch across his face. He growled and swung his paw towards her but she ducked and charged into him and knocked the breath out of him. Honeypaw quickly grabbed him by the scruff and flung him further out in the clearing. He landed with a gasp for breath as he then tried to scramble up to his paws but Honeypaw was too fast for him and she pinned him down and raked her claws across his belly. Once Gorsepaw yowled loudly enough for the whole forest to hear, she stopped and jumped off him

"Leave now! Before I come after you and this time I won't let you go!" she spat. Gorsepaw ran away and Honeypaw chased after him until he was back at his territory. She spun around and saw Rainpaw being pinned down by Rushflight and dashed across the clearing to help Rainpaw. She charged straight into Rushflight and forced him off Rainpaw. Rushflight snarled at her and ran away. Rainpaw got up and smiled at Honeypaw

"Thank you." he said. Honeypaw nodded at him and saw the last warrior: Bushfeather, leave their territory. Sunwhisker had a few scratches on her front paw and her face but she walked confidently to meet up with the rest of the patrol

"Well done, all of you. You all fought well. Now let's get back to camp, it's nearly sunrise and we need to get all of our wounds looked at."

Back at the camp, Honeypaw's pads were feeling sore after running and fighting Gorsepaw and so she had to go to the medicine cat's den and was given some dock to put on her pads. She lay down on her side beside Sunwhisker who was being treated with some dock and cobwebs on her wounds. Once the medicine cat apprentice: Rabbitpaw. Was finished putting on the dock on Sunwhisker's wounds, she turned her head towards Honeypaw and smiled

"Feeling better now, Honeypaw?" she asked. Honeypaw nodded

"Yes, it feels much more better now thanks to you." she replied. Rabbitpaw dipped her head and moved on to help Rainpaw. Sunwhisker watched as the white apprentice padded towards Rainpaw with the leftover dock

"Very nice and helpful apprentice don't you think?" she said. Honeypaw wondered who she was talking to at first but then realized it was her and she nodded quickly

"Yeah." she replied. Sunwhisker looked at Honeypaw and wrapped her tail around her paws

"It's good to see you've been healing a bit and talking to cats more for the past few days." she said. Honeypaw looked away and just ignored what Sunwhisker had just said.

**Review please! I'm not getting much reviews nowadays!**


	7. Honeypaw and Stormpaw's First Gathering

**Before we start, I just want to thank Lilysplash for the review!**

Lilysplash: As for your answer to your review, the reason will be told later in the story. So keep your eyes out!

Stormpaw woke up the next day at sunrise and saw Honeypaw sleeping beside him, her fur rising a falling as she breathed. He stood up slowly and started prodding Honeypaw on the side

"Hey wake up. We need to go train with our mentors. It's sunrise." he said. Honeypaw slapped her tail on the ground angrily

"Leave me alone. I need my sleep." she snapped sleepily

Stormpaw fumed and prodded her harder, "If you don't wake up, I will tell Cloudstar not to choose you for the gathering." Honeypaw snapped her eyes open and jumped up

"The gathering! I totally forgot!" she said, her eyes were widened and when she noticed she was standing up. She looked too frail to stand up and she just fell back down onto her side and shut her eyes

"Leave me alone." she repeated. Stormpaw rolled his eyes, _She's so stubborn these days_, he thought and walked out of the den.

He bumped into Birdpaw on the way out and she was holding a piece of fresh kill in her jaws

"Sorry." she muffled. Stormpaw gave her a tiny nod and kept on walking. He saw his mentor, Briarheart, getting a piece of fresh kill and sitting down in front of the warriors den. He padded up to his mentor and took a seat beside her. Briarheart looked up and licked her mouth before speaking

"Good morning, Stormpaw." she greeted. Stormpaw dipped his head in reply and watched her eat the fresh kill

"What are we doing today, Briarheart?" he asked. She looked up

"We're going hunting. Make sure you eat now before we go. We might be out there for quite a while." she replied. Stormpaw nodded and went to get himself a piece of fresh kill then come back. He got a mouse and started eating it. When both the cats were finished, Briarheart stood up and Stormpaw followed

"Now let's go."

Stormpaw and Briarheart came back with a bunch of fresh kill in their jaws and they both dumped it onto the fresh kill pile

"Wow. Look how much we caught!" exclaimed Stormpaw. Briarheart nodded in agreement

"You did well today Stormpaw. I'm proud of you. You are free to do anything now." she said. Stormpaw dipped his head to his mentor and left to find the other apprentices.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the high rock." Cloudstar yowled. Stormpaw went to sit down beneath the high rock and he looked beside him as he saw Honeypaw sit beside him

"I will now announce those cats who will be coming to the gathering: Honeypaw, Stormpaw, Rainpaw, Silverpaw, Heatherfur and Briarheart." Honeypaw and Stormpaw exchanged happy glances with each other.

The four apprentices followed Cloudstar downed the slope and they plunged into the gathering in time to see WindClan also enter the clearing. Honeypaw and Stormpaw gulped and followed each other around the area. They felt as if they were invisible to everyone, Honeypaw was about to sit down when someone caught her eye. She nudged Stormpaw with her head and pointed in the direction with her tail

"Look! It's him! Gorsepaw!" she said quietly. Stormpaw looked at him

"Who's he?" Stormpaw asked

"He's the stupid apprentice I fought at the border patrol a few days ago!" she replied. Stormpaw rolled his eyes

"What are you suggesting here?" he asked. Honeypaw looked at Stormpaw with full hatred and stupidity for her brother

"I'm saying we should confront him while we can! Let's go beat him u-!" a tail slapped over her mouth and she looked to her side and looked up and saw Sunwhisker

"This is a gathering, Honeypaw. There will be no violence." she said calmly. Honeypaw's ears flattened and she shrunk back

"Sorry Sunwhisker..." she said. Sunwhisker gave her a nod and walked away. Honeypaw looked at her brother who was laughing at her

"Ha! That's what you get!" he teased. Honeypaw fumed and hit him on the shoulder with her paw

"Go away." she snapped. Stormpaw rolled his eyes

"Whatever." and he walked away.

The gathering started and all the four leaders stood at the top of the rock

"Would any of you like to start?" asked Littlestar, the WindClan leader. Slashstar,the ShadowClan leader, pushed his way in front and shoved Littlestar to the back and she growled

"ShadowClan is doing well, we have three new apprentices: Darkpaw, Greypaw and Woodpaw. The prey around our area is running good and all of our cats are doing well in their training." he said. He stepped back and beckoned for the RiverClan leader: Fallstar, to step forward. Fallstar stood at the front and rose to his full height

"RiverClan is doing well also. We have spotted some rogues around our territory but have chased them out. So keep an eye out for them." he stepped back and Cloudstar stepped forward

"ThunderClan has lost a kit who ate deathberries. But other than that we have four new apprentices: Honeypaw, Stormpaw, Rainpaw and Silverpaw. Prey has been running well and we hope that wherever the rogues are that Fallstar has spoken of, are to be chased off." he said. A claw pierced Honeypaw's heart, _Gingerkit..._, Stormpaw noticed that Honeypaw was shivering and he licked her at the back of her head

"It's alright. Calm down." he said. Honeypaw ignored him and just continued listening as Littlestar spoke

"WindClan have spotted rogues also around our territory. We have chased them out and they seem to be heading for ShadowClan. We also have a warrior that has gone to join the elder's den named Greywing. That is all I have to say." she said. Fallstar stepped forward again and dismissed everyone. Cloudstar leaped off the great rock and went to gather his Clan and they all padded back to camp together.

**Review please!**


	8. Lioness

Chapter 7: Lioness

A few moons later, Honeypaw had just finished training with her mentor: Mistyshadow. She decided she should go to the nursery and visit her mother. During the past few moons, the three oldest apprentices became warriors. Birdpaw became Birdfeather, Greenpaw became Greenclaw and Duskpaw became Duskfur

She stepped inside the den and looked around and to her surprise, she saw Silverpaw, Stormpaw and Rainpaw there also and they seemed to be talking to the queens. There was a new queen that just joined the nursery: Heatherfur, Duskfur's former mentor. And her mate was the Clan's leader: Cloudstar. The apprentices sat in a bundle and the queens sat in front of them and were telling them stories about when they were apprentices. Honeypaw sat down next to Silverpaw and he smiled when she settled down

"My mentor when I was a apprentice was Brackenlight. She was very strong and nice to others. But then she died during a battle against WindClan just after I became a warrior." said Dappleheart. Honeypaw's eyes brightened as her mother told them about her excellent battle skills when she was a warrior. Heatherfur told all of them about her story too but when they were all about to listen to Lioness's story, she just sat there like a stone

"Lioness? Isn't it your turn to tell us?" asked Rainpaw. Lioness shivered

"Umm...I was never an apprentice..." she muttered. Rainpaw's ears flattened

"Oh..." he said. Lioness nodded and Dappleheart interrupted the silence and laughed

"Anyways...I bet you're wondering who are friends were! Well I had one best friend when I was a kit all the way to being a apprentice. Her name was Gingerpaw," Honeypaw made a tiny gasp and at the same time she saw Lioness shiver even more, _Is Lioness...Hiding something?_, she wondered, "She would always be there for me but then one day, she suddenly went missing after another battle against WindClan and we never saw her again...Not even until this day. But then a moons later, I met Lioness. She was so nice to me-just like Gingerpaw and everyone even said she acted like Gingerpaw and looked like Gingerpaw but I just refused to believe that-" suddenly Lioness flicked her tail till it was waving in front of Dappleheart's muzzle

"B-Be quiet! You're embarrassing me!" she whined and licked her chest fur in embarrassment. Dappleheart smiled

"Ok I'll stop. Anyways you apprentices better get going now. We'll see you later!" said Dappleheart. The apprentices stood up and dipped their heads to leave but Honeypaw stayed behind and watched the apprentices leave until they were out of sight

"Honeypaw? Why are you staying here?" asked Heatherfur. Honeypaw looked up at the queens and walked to Lioness then looked back at the other queens, "I need to talk to Lioness for a while. I want to ask her something." she explained. The two queens nodded and went away and Lioness and Honeypaw were soon alone together. Lioness shifted closer to Honeypaw and gave her a weak smile

"What is it, Honeypaw?" she asked. Honeypaw looked suspiciously at her with narrowed eyes but quickly wiped it away

"I want to ask why don't you have a warrior name like everyone else." she said. Lioness hesitated

"Um...I-I was a loner and so I stuck with my name when I was given a choice of to be named as a warrior." she said. Honeypaw stopped herself from growling and just straightened her back

"Ok." she said simply and padded away and she felt Lioness keep an eye on her until she left, _That she-cat is definitely hiding something. And I need to find out why and what she's keeping from the whole Clan_.

**Cliffhanger! Have you figured out why or what she's hiding from them? I'm not sure if I made it interesting to read but I hope I did...Please review! I would love your comments on my story!**


	9. Assessment

Chapter 8: Assessment

The apprentices sat together outside their den, eating a piece of fresh kill each and sharing tongues with each other

"Hey did you guys hear? We're going to have our assessment soon!" said Rainpaw. Honeypaw gasped

"Who told you?"

"My mentor of course! He's the best! He tells me _everything_!" bragged Rainpaw. Silverpaw rolled his eyes

"That just sounds a bit weird...A warrior telling you all his biggest secrets and stuff?" he said. Rainpaw batted him on the back of the head with his paw and Silverpaw ducked the attack

"I wonder when we are going to have our assessment...I really want to do it!" said Stormpaw

"You're going to do it now." a voice came from beside Stormpaw and he looked up and saw his mentor: Briarheart

"I've gathered all your mentors together already and their waiting outside the camp. So let's get going now." she ordered. All the apprentices nodded and stood up and followed her outside the camp.

Like Briarheart had said: Their mentors were all waiting outside of the camp. Each of the apprentices went to stand beside their mentos while Briarheart stepped forward and nodded at all of them

"Now. You will all be judged by your hunting skills. You will all be given a place to go to and the goal is to get as many fresh kill as you can while using the skills that your mentor has taught you." said Briarheart

"Stormpaw, you will go to the great sycamore. Honeypaw, you will go to tallpines. Rainpaw, you will go to Sunning rocks. And Silverpaw, you will go to the owl tree." she continued. The four apprentices nodded

"Ok. Ready? Go!" the apprentices broke apart from their mentors and dashed towards their destinations as their mentors gathered together. Mistyshadow had a worried gaze on her face

"The great sycamore? Are you sure he won't go into snakerocks?" she asked. Briarheart shook her head and looked at her with confident eyes for her apprentice

"Don't worry. If he knows what to do if he sees a adder or anything. Don't underestimate my apprentice, Mistyshadow." she replied calmly. Mistyshadow sighed and beckoned for the two toms to follow her and follow their apprentices. Briarheart set off also, in search for Stormpaw.

Honeypaw sighed, _I can hardly find any prey here!_, she said to herself. She gave the air one more sniff and at the same time, she felt a presence behind her and she spun around and arched her back and unsheathed her claws, but nothing was there. She straightened her back again and the fur on her back lay flat again. She looked around among the bushes on the same spot and shook her head

"_Stay focused, Honeypaw!_" she whispered then turned around again. She sniffed the air again but felt the presence again but she decided to ignore it. But she could feel its eyes watching her every move. Suddenly Honeypaw heard movement in the bushes around the corner of the fence and the scent of a juice mouse filled her nostrils. She licked her tongue as if she just eaten it and stalked closer to the prey. She stopped just behind the corner of the fence and saw the mouse looking around confusingly, _Can it smell me?_, she wondered. The mouse turned around back where it came from and started to leave. But Honeypaw sprang up and chased after it. The mouse heard her and ran faster. But before it could enter the bushes, she leaped off and dived straight into her prey and pinned it down and finished it off with a bite to the neck

"Yes!" she meowed. She buried it into the earth so she could come back for it later and went back into the hunter's crouch and kept her muzzle close to the ground and breathed in the stale scent of prey

"Where did all the prey go? It's not leaf-bare! It's still the beginning of leaf-fall!" she mumbled. She suddenly stopped in her tracks at the smell of a squirrel; its scent still fresh. She looked up and saw a bushy brown tail just poking out of the corner of a bush. She kept her belly close to the ground as she stalked closer to it. Memories washed in her head, she wasn't very good at catching squirrels. In fact she hasn't even caught one before!, _Will I be able to do it? StarClan! Please help me!_, she prayed. The brown tail suddenly moved into the bushes and she stalked it quickly and pricked her ears forward, _Thank StarClan! It's still there_, she said to herself. She stopped in front of the bush. She suddenly froze on the spot, she wanted to leap up for it for it was still there but she couldn't move!, _What's wrong with me? Go!_, she nearly shouted out. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, and it was the same presence she had felt from before. This time she could feel its fur brush against hers, _Honeypaw..._, it murmured. Honeypaw's eyes widened, she recognized that voice!, _G-Gingerkit?_, she felt the cat nod and her eyes gleamed with hapiness, _Gingerkit! I missed you so much! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault that you died! I wish you could have been her with us!_, she heard Gingerkit purr, _You should listen to your denmates more often, Honeypaw. They are right, it's not your fault. And plus I'm in a happy place now! I'm always watching over you all, seeing you progress and grow. Everytime you think I'm not there. I am, like now. Honeypaw, you're losing faith in yourself. You need to stand up, and believe you can do something. And if you couldn't do it. Try again! That's the fun in growing up! I wished I was here but I'm happy where I am also right now. Honeypaw, have faith. And I will see you again someday..._, the presence faded slowly and Honeypaw felt she could move again. She turned around to where she felt Gingerkit was standing then looked up in the sky

"Thank you Gingerkit." she whispered. She went back in the hunter's crouch and stalked the prey again. The words from Gingerkit repeated in her head: _You need to stand up, and believe you can do something. And if you couldn't do it. Try again! That's the fun in growing up!_. Honeypaw looked forward with determined eyes, _Gingerkit is right. Try again and try again_, she could feel the squirrel begin to scent her and so she bent down harder on her hind paws, _That's the fun in growing up!_, she pushed off her hind paws and surprisingly landed on the squirrel in one swift leap and she quickly finished it off with a bit to the neck. She stood a few mouse lengths away from it and panted and looked at it with widened eyes, _I can't believe it! I caught it!_. She smiled and picked it up. As she picked it up, she could smell Gingerkit's scent, _Well done, Honeypaw. I think you have got your faith back_, she said. Honeypaw looked up in the sky as Gingerkit's scent faded, _And that's all thanks to you, Gingerkit. Your message has come through to me_.

"Silverpaw and Rainpaw. Please step forward." both of the apprentices went in front to Cloudstar and stood there, tall and proud

"I, Cloudstar, leader of ThunderClan. Call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Cloudstar looked at both of them

"Silverpaw and Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Silverpaw and Rainpaw nodded

"I do"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silverstripe. And Rainpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rainstorm. StarClan honors both of you for your enthusiasm to learn and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." both of the new warriors took turns to lick Cloudstar's shoulder and they stepped down as the whole Clan chanted their new names.

Now it was Honeypaw and Stormpaw's turn. They felt so nervous that when they stepped onto the high rock, they nearly slipped and fell off. "I, Cloudstar, leader of ThundeClan. Call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." he looked down at them

"Honeypaw and Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" both of the apprentices nodded

"I do"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Stormpaw, from this moment you will be known as Stormwave. And Honeypaw, from this moment you will be known as Honeywing. Starclan honors both of you for your courage and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Stormwave and Honeywing exchanged happy glances with each other and took turns to lick Cloudstar's shoulder. The whole Clan chanted their new names and Cloudstar told them that they had to sit vigil for the whole night and they nodded.

As they went to their new den, they were greeted by praises from every single cat. Honeywing just noticed how many warriors there are now and that soon enough, some will become elders since some were getting older and older. Honeywing chose a mossbed for herself and saw Silverstripe settle down beside her and started washing his tabby fur. Honeywing felt tired and decided she should sleep now and wake up later to take on her vigil with the other new warriors. She lay down and closed her eyes and soon enough, she fell into a deep sleep.

**I just want to say, thank you for the reviews! It makes me happy to see that people are actually reading my story! I hope you liked this chapter! And as always...Please review! More chapters will be released soon over the week!**


	10. Sneaking Out

Chapter 10: Sneaking Out

"Honeywing. It's time for the vigil." Honeywing woke up and saw Silverstripe standing beside her. She looked up at the sky

"Silverstripe. It's only sundown. We are to sit in vigil at moonrise." she replied

"But we have to eat don't we?" he pointed out. Honeywing sighed

"I guess you're right. Where's Rainstorm and Stormwave?" she asked. Silverstripe turned his head and pointed with his nose to the entrance of the den

"Just outside. They told me to wake you up. It's ok, they already fetched some fresh-kill for you." he replied. Honeywing stood up and licked Silverstripe at the back of his ear

"Thanks." she said and padded along with him outside of the den, Honeywing made sure not to step on some of the sleeping warriors tails whilst she passed them. They arrived outside and sat together

"Here you go, Honeywing." said Rainpaw and he pushed a juicy vole towards Honeywing with a paw. Honeywing nodded and bent her head down to eat it.

"Time for the vigil. Come on guys, let's go." said Stormwave. They all stood up and saw the moon rise high up in the sky and the cold breeze of the beginning of the night rushed inside the camp. The cats went to their dens and already, they could hear some of them sleep softly in their dens. Honeywing paired up with Silverstripe to guard the entrance and Stormwave and Rainstorm guarded the entrance to the sandy hollow. Honeywing was afraid she would fall asleep so she had told Silverstripe to make sure she didn't. Silverstripe sat still like a stone with his tail wrapped around his paws. Honeywing looked out into the distance, the trees seemed so lonely in the dark and everything was so silent like ThunderClan didn't even exist. She saw the bushes rustle as the wind passed by. The breeze carried the stale scent of prey and drifted into Honeywing's nose. She breathed in the scent and stopped herself from licking her mouth. Her whiskers twitched as the wind started heading her way and as it passed, she could somehow hear voices calling to her from StarClan, _StarClan? Is that you?_, she wondered. The wind suddenly changed its direction as it headed for her and she felt it rush past her and it went towards the medicine cat's den. She turned her head around and suddenly saw a black figure at the entrance. The black figure must have seen her look at it and it ran away. She narrowed her eyes and shifted slowly and cautiously over to Silverstripe and put her tail on his shoulder. He jumped and looked at her. She pointed with her tail towards where the cat had ran. Silverstripe looked at her curiously and tilted his head to the side. Honeywing flicked her tail impatiently and pointed again, _I wish I could speak!_, she said to herself angrily. Silverstripe looked in the direction and this time he saw the black figure and so did Honeywing. The black figure was pressing itself against the walls of the camp and was hiding himself in the shadows. Silverstripe's eyes widened and he and Honeywing quickly went to Rainstorm and Stormwave and gestured to them what had happened. They quickly approached the place where the cat was hiding but it wasn't there anymore. They heard quick running pawsteps behind them and they quickly turned around and saw the cat leave the camp in a rush. Honeywing beckoned Silverstripe to follow her while Rainstorm and Stormwave stayed put to guard the camp and both groups split up and Honeywing dashed outside the camp along with Silverstripe.

They didn't know if this was against the rules of the vigil but it was for a good reason as long as they didn't talk to each other. Honeywing rushed ahead of Silverstripe and found herself heading towards sunning rocks. She skidded to a stop behind a bush and felt SIlverstripe bump into her from behind and she flicked his ear with her tail. She saw the black figure again but as the cat drew closer towards the moon, she could clearly see it and she couldn't believe her eyes. Her eyes widened, _Sagetail!_. Silverstripe walked to her side and looked for himself he also looked totally shocked. What would the medicine cat be doing there for? Honeywing wanted to jump up and call out to him but she decided to wait. She needed to know what he was doing her for. Suddenly she saw another cat, a scarred light grey she-cat walking towards him and stepping carefully and gracefully on the rocks

"Sagetail! You came!" she purred and ran over to him and covered him in rasping licks. Sagetail licked her back also on the cheek and purred

"I had a bit of a trouble with those warriors sitting vigil but at least I made it! I'm so glad to see you" he said. Silverstripe gasped. Honeywing nodded, _How could he do this?_, Sagetail and Scareye continued talking for a while and soon enough they left and Sagetail started heading back to camp. Honeywing dashed after him and Silverstripe followed.

Both of the warriors followed close behind him and before he could enter the camp, Honeywing sprang up and pinned him down and covered his mouth with a paw

"What's going on!" he yowled under her paw. Honeywing hissed at him but kept quiet. She flicked her tail for Silverstripe to help her and both of them surrounded him and led him inside the camp. Rainstorm and Stormwave padded towards them when they head pawsteps and they looked with shock at Sagetail. Suddenly a yowl came from inside the medicine cat's den and they saw Rabbitpaw come out into the clearing

"Sagetail's missing!" she screamed. Honeywing moved aside and revealed Sagetail and Rabbitpaw gasped

"What happened?" she squeaked

"Honeywing and Silverstripe found me sneaking out of camp. That's what they want to say, that is if they could." explained Sagetail. Honeywing looked at Sagetail with a shocked look for him to actually confess what he did. Soon enough the noise they made had triggered the whole camp and all the cats had woken up to see what was going on. Cloudstar came out of his den and looked at Sagetail

"What in the name of StarClan is going on?" he asked. Sagetail explained to Cloudstar what had happened; the whole truth of it. Cloudstar looked at him with shock in his eyes

"You sneaked out of camp and went to see someone from another camp? And you're a medicine cat? That's preposterous!" yowled Cloudstar. Gasps sounded from all over the camp and mutters began to rise. Sagetail flattened his ears

"That's unacceptable! Medicine cats aren't supposed to have mates!" said Cloudstar. Sagetail growled at him

"The "mate" you're talking about. Is my sister!" everyone gasped

"Scareye is your sister?" yelled Rabbitpaw

"Yes! She is! Do I have to repeat myself? Ok I'll tell you what you want me to tell you! The truth is that me and Scareye are half-clan! Me and Scareye used to be rogues as you probably know because I was accepted to this Clan as a rogue from outside but then got my name changed. And so one day we got separated and we each joined different Clans!" he explained. Cloudstar shook his head

"I can't believe what I'm actually hearing. Sagetail. As a result of this. I'm afraid I have no choice but to exile you from ThunderClan." said Cloudstar, shaking his head slowly. Sagetail sighed

"I won't argue with you Cloudstar. I'll leave this instant." Sagetail turned tail and headed out of camp

"Oh and Sagetail." added Cloudstar. Sagetail stopped but didn't turn around

"If we find you anywhere near our territory by sunhigh. We will treat you as we do to enemies." Sagetail nodded

"Good bye. And good luck with your Clan." said Sagetail before he walked away and disappeared into the midst of the forest.

**Shocking! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!**


	11. A Change of Heart

Chapter 11: A Change of Heart

Stormwave woke up at sunhigh still half asleep after finally being able to take a rest from staying up all night for the vigil. He rose to his paws steadily and went outside the den. The camp was wide awake with warriors running about. He spotted Silverstripe at the fresh kill pile, picking out a delicious mouse for himself and he headed straight for Stormwave's direction. Stormwave started to notice that Silverstripe didn't even know he was heading his way and he was walking everywhere. He took a step and suddenly tripped over himself and fell to the ground but got back up and picked up his prey again. Stormwave padded to him and cuffed him on his ear

"Are you ok, Silverstripe?" he asked. Silverstripe looked around

"Who's Silverstripe?" Stormwave sighed

"Nevermind." and he went away to the fresh kill pile and took something for himself to eat. He picked up a squirrel and went to eat it by himself. He sat down under the high rock and ate it and when he finished he decided he should go to check how Rabbitpaw was doing. Ever since last night when Sagetail was exiled, she was feeling absolutely down and wouldn't be her happy and kind self anymore but a cranky old cat.

He entered the medicine cats den and saw Rabbitpaw lying down and resting her head on her paws with her eyes closed, "Rabbitpaw?" whispered Stormwave when he was close enough to her. She opened one eye and looked at him with her fierce blue eyes

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm not in the mood to help heal your wounds? _Go away!_" she snapped. Stormwave flinched, _I was right. She isn't the same cat as she used to be. This isn't the Rabbitpaw I know_, Stormwave licked the top of her head but she swat him with a paw and he backed away

"What was that for?" he snarled. Rabbitpaw hissed at him

"I said go away!" Stormwave flicked his tail angrily and ran out of the den. He decided he should go tell Cloudstar about this, _This is all Cloudstar's fault! If he hadn't exiled Sagetail then none of this would have happened!_.

When he heard Cloudstar's permission to come in, he stormed inside with a irritated look on his face

"Cloudstar! You shouldn't have exiled Sagetail out of the camp! Now Rabbitpaw acts like some cranky old cat!" he spat. Cloudstar sat up and hissed at him

"Are you telling me what I did was wrong?"

"Yes I am! He was only visiting his sister and you decided to exile him? Have you no mercy?" Cloudstar laughed

"You're brave to spill this out young one. But just remember that if a medicine cat breaks the warrior code then they should be punished!" Stormwave fumed

"I'm asking you to give him a second chance! He doesn't deserve to be exiled! Now that Rabbitpaw has lost her mentor, she won't be the same!" Cloudstar flicked his tail but suddenly calmed down and sat down

"I'll think about what you said. But I want you out of my sight. _Now!_" Stormwave turned around and ran out of the den and outside he bumped into Honeywing

"What was that all about? I heard your voice screaming and shouting inside there." she said. Stormwave snarled at her

"I don't want to talk about it. You can ask Cloudstar yourself but don't be surprised if he does the same thing to you as he did to Sagetail or me. He's a waste of a true leader."

**Wondering what would happen next? Review! Wow three chapters in the whole morning already!**


	12. A Quest

Chapter 12: A Quest

Stormwave had stayed up all night because of what had happened with him and Cloudstar. He wouldn't leave the den or talk to any cat that came by. Honeywing had woken up and went towards him and sat down next to him. His ears were flattened against his head and he looked down onto the warm earth. Honeywing brushed her fur against her brother and purred

"Don't worry Stormwave. You'll get over it." she said. Stormwave moved away from her a bit and turned his back to her

"No it won't. For the first time ever I feel ashamed that I'm even in this Clan. I wish I was never born." he muttered. Honeywing moved towards him again and licked his ear

"Don't say things like that. It'll just make it worse."

"What is there to talk about when everything _is_ becoming worse and worse as we speak. First Gingerkit dies. Then Sagetail leaves and now I think I don't belong in this Clan?"

Honeywing shook her head

"You have every right to be in this Clan. You have great friends and cats you can count on when you need help. I think you should apologize to-"

"Don't ever say his name! He's the one who is supposed to apologize. _Not me!_" he spat and snarled and hissed at Honeywing. Honeywing winced and flattened her ears and shrunk back

"Stormwave...You're becoming a monster." Stormwave gasped and looked down on his paws

"I-I'm sorry Honeywing..." suddenly they heard loud footsteps coming from the den entrance. And Honeywing gasped

"Cloudstar!" she said and dipped her head. Cloudstar gave her a nod and looked guiltily at Stormwave

"I thought about what you said yesterday. And I want I want to apologize for what I've said to you. And I feel guilty about Sagetail leaving so I'm giving you a choice. You, Honeywing, Rainstorm and Silverstripe will make the choice." he started

Stormwave pricked his ears but kept his head down, "I am going to send you on a quest to find Sagetail and his sister if she went with him, and bring them back. Now this is your decision. You can go look for him, or you can choose to stay." Stormwave looked up and smiled happily at his leader and dipped his head

"Thank you, Cloudstar! We'll go for sure!" he said. Cloudstar gave him a nod

"Very well. You can decide when to leave also. I won't stop you no matter what." Cloudstar replied and he turned around and left the den. Stormwave and Honeywing looked at each other happily

"We need to tell Rainstorm and Silverstripe!" said Honeywing. Stormwave nodded and they both went to where Rainstorm and Silverstripe were sleeping and told them what Cloudstar had said and they looked surprisingly at them

"Really? That's great! Then it's already decided, that we will all go right away!" said Silverstripe. Rainstorm nodded in agreement and Honeywing smiled

"Well then. Let's get some herbs and stuff from Rabbitpaw and we'll leave right after."

**Ooh! A quest! Please review! I know it's a short chapter so sorry!**


End file.
